


Brother Bear

by kenchang



Category: Death Wish (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Paul Kersey battles a dangerous pimp to protect an abused, underage, male prostitute.





	Brother Bear

On hands and knees, Ricky Jacinto spits a tooth on the rug. He's groggy, bleeding from a cut eyebrow, and one of his eyes is swollen shut. He has had sadistic clients before, but this tall, hairy, overweight monstrosity with the cruel grin isn't at all interested in rough sex. Judging by the bulge on the crotch of his shorts, this particular sadist only gets off on inflicting pain.

"S-Stop," Ricky begs. "You'll kill me."

The sadist kicks him in the ribs! Ricky falls on his side and groans in pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" the hairy man growls. "You belong to us, you hear me?! I can do whatever I want to you!"

Ricky turns his head towards an open window and screams desperately, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

The sadist laughs and says, "Scream all you want. My brother and I own these streets. We own the people. We own the cops. Ain't nobody gonna come and rescue your sorry ass."

The door suddenly gets kicked in by a man in a coat with a large, silver revolver in his right hand.

"What the fuck?!" the big hairy sadist shouts.

He jumps for his own gun, a semi-automatic Glock, on the nightstand. He doesn't make it. The intruder shoots him in the stomach, and the overweight man crashes heavily on the floor.

"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" the sadist begs.

The intruder casually answers, "I'm going to show you the same mercy you showed that boy."

He squeezes the trigger, and the big, hairy man's skull explodes!

"Oh my God," Ricky gasps. "You're him, aren't you? You're the vigilante they're talkin' about in the news."

"I was never here," the vigilante answers.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell a soul. You saved my life, for Chrissake."

Ricky fishes the dead man's pockets, finding a wallet and a set of keys.

"Hey!" the vigilante snaps. "Leave that! That's mine. My kill, my money. Go kill your own scumbag."

"You can keep his money," Ricky tells him. "I just need his car keys. I'm gettin' out of town. And if you've got any sense, you'd get out, too. You know who you just killed? That's Koala Bear."

"I been to the zoo, kid. I know what a koala bear looks like. They're small and cute. That is no koala bear."

"It's his street name. Now, Koala Bear is a sick fuck, but Grizzly Bear is a psychopath."

"Who the hell is Grizzly Bear?"

"He's my pimp. And if he finds out what you did to his older brother, he'll kill us both. Slowly. I seen 'im do it to one o' his hookers. An' she just stole from 'im. Now, let's go. His car's in the garage."

"We're not going anywhere."

#

Sitting on a stool in front of the counter, White Tiger laughs with Cherry, a hot, young woman he just met at the gang's favorite bar. Then from the corner of his eye, he notices his boss, Grizzly, on the phone for the nth time.

"Excuse me for a sec," he gallantly tells Cherry, kissing the back of her hand. The young woman blushes and giggles.

White Tiger walks over to Grizzly and says, "Boss, what are you doing? Put the phone away. Drink some beer. Chat up some chicks. Come on."

"Koala hasn't been answering his phone," the boss answers gravely.

"You know where he is?"

"At home. I gave him one of my boys to play with. The skinny Mexican. What was his name? Ricky."

"I think he's Filipino."

"Whatever."

"Relax, Boss. You know your brother likes to play with his food. He's just takin' his time with the kid."

"Not this long."

"Alright, tell you what. I'll send a couple of the guys over to the house to check on 'im."

"Nah. I'm goin' myself. And you're comin' with me."

"Oh, come on, Boss. I think I made a real connection with this chick, Cherry. You know, she could be the one."

"You're coming with me…RIGHT NOW."

#

Paul Kersey, architect by day, vigilante by night, sits inside his car, parked on the other side of the street from the house where he had just rescued an underage male prostitute from one Koala Bear. The neighbors had to have heard the gunshots. Though it appears that no one has bothered to call the police. The people in this rough neighborhood, while perhaps still frightened by violence, have apparently learned to accept it as a part of their everyday lives.

"My name's Ricky, by the way," the grateful young man introduces himself, a bag of ice pressed against a bruise on his face. "Thanks for saving me, Mr. Vigilante."

"Just call me K," Paul responds, as he observes the house through a pair of binoculars.

Ricky laughs. "Kay?! A badass like you has a girl's name?"

"The letter K."

"Oh, I get it. As in killer, right?"

"Sure."

A black lowrider stops in front of the house and two men get out.

Paul hands Ricky the binoculars and asks, "Is that him? Is that Grizzly Bear?"

"Yea, that's him," the boy answers, his body trembling in fear.

"Who's the other guy?"

"That's White Tiger, his right hand man."

"Stay here." Paul exits the vehicle. Then he looks back and adds, "You know that if you hot wire my car, I'm going to find you and kill you, right?"

Ricky raises his hands and says, "I'm not that stupid."

#

"Hey, Boss, wait up!" White Tiger calls.

He goes around the back of the lowrider and takes an AK-47 from the trunk.

"Just in case," he explains.

"Yea," Grizzly agrees and readies his own semi-automatic handgun.

He cautiously enters the house with his right hand man close behind him.

"Hey, Koala! Where you at?!" Grizzly yells.

No one answers. The pimp worriedly swallows hard. They get to the bedroom. The door is wide open. Then Grizzly gasps when he sees his overweight brother's bloody bulk on the floor.

"No no NO!" the pimp screams. He rushes to his brother's side and tries to shake the dead man to life. "Koala! KOALA!" With tears in his eyes, he shouts at White Tiger, "Help me get him to the car!"

"Boss, he's gone," the other man gently responds. "I mean, look at 'im. Half his head is missing."

Then he yelps as Paul Kersey shoots him in the back! White Tiger spins to return fire. But a bullet to the chest knocks him down, killing him before he can squeeze the trigger.

Paul fires at Grizzly but misses, hitting the door frame instead. He rushes forward to get a better angle. Grizzly shoots back with his pistol! Paul takes cover behind the wall next to the door. The pimp dives to the ground and turns over a table to hide behind. The vigilante shoots twice at the table. The bullets blast right through it. One of them blows a hole in Grizzly's left shoulder! The pimp howls in pain.

'Shit! He got one o' those big ass revolvers. The kind that could drop a full grown elephant in one shot,' he tells himself. 'But those things carry only about five to six bullets. When he runs out, he's mine!'

Another bullet blasts through the table, narrowly missing Grizzly's head and spraying splinters at his face. Then he hears a click.

Grizzly laughs and shouts, "YOU'RE MINE NOW, MOTHER FUCKER!"

He vaults over the table and is surprised to find the vigilante standing in the doorway with White Tiger's AK-47 in his hands.

"Oh shit," the pimp squeaks right before Paul squeezes the trigger.

The rain of bullets makes Grizzly shudder so violently, it seems like he is being electrocuted! The projectiles that blast through his body shatter the large window behind him. Finally, he falls face first, right next to his brother's corpse.

#

Like how a vulture feeds on a carcass, Paul takes the dead men's weapons, cash, and any valuables they might have on them. He would later loot their vehicle of anything that would be useful in his one man war against crime. When Ricky sees the vigilante exit the house, he steps out of the car to meet the victor.

"It's over. Grizzly Bear is dead," Paul tells the boy. "Is that it, or is there a Polar Bear out there I should worry about?"

The boy chuckles inspite of himself and answers, "Naw, that was it. We're safe."

"So what're you going to do now?"

"What do you think? I'm goin' to the hospital. I mean, look at me."

"I meant after that."

The boy thinks a second then shrugs. "I dunno. Guess I work the streets independent from now on."

Paul frowns. "You're going back to prostitution after what happened to you?! I just saved you from that life!"

"Naw, man. You saved me from the Bear brothers. Nobody can save me from this life."

The vigilante can do nothing but shake his head helplessly as he watches Ricky hobble away.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bother writing comments. I won't read them. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
